


Good Morning

by pinkandyellow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Beauregard Lionett, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Reani helps Beau wake up in the morning after their special night together in the mountain.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Good Morning

Beau smiled in her sleep, hoping she had more time before she had to wake up. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since she and Reani had finally passed out after making the most of their last night together, and Beau was enjoying the dreams that followed.

She didn’t know where their journey would take them next, but Beau knew the memories of exploring the aasimar’s gorgeous body would be helping her get herself off for a long time. Beau was amazed at how lifelike her dreams had become, since she thought she could still taste the delicious juices she had slurped from Reani’s cunt on her tongue. It seemed even more realistic when Beau thought she felt herself growing hard again as she remembered the feeling of Reani’s soft breasts and hard nipples in her mouth as Reani sat in her lap and rode her cock.

Beau started to wonder if she was actually even asleep. She experimentally reached a hand down to her length and gave it a squeeze.  _ Well that certainly feels real _ , Beau thought as she felt herself grow fully hard in her hand. She decided she didn’t care if this was a dream, and kept her eyes closed as she began to stroke herself while dreaming of the final surprise of the night, when Reani turned around, spread her cheeks, and began pushing her asshole open with Beau’s cock. Beau marveled at how experienced Reani must have been as she quickly stretched herself open enough to take Beau’s whole length, and was soon bouncing on Beau’s dick nearly as vigorously as she had with her cunt.

Beau felt herself getting close quickly, and let her cock fall from her hand to keep from exploding. Her cock twitched and jumped on her stomach as she thought about how incredible it felt when she finally couldn’t take any more and came deep in Reani’s ass. 

Beau let out a sharp breath and tried to calm herself, but was interrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet running up the front of her cock.  _ Okay, I’m definitely not dreaming,  _ Beau thought as her eyes shot open.

She could tell she was still on the hard stone floor of the small room they had found for privacy the night before, which Beau had guessed was probably a storage closet due to the spare forging tools hanging from the walls. The room was mostly dark, lit only by the small orange glow coming from below the door, and the bright yellow glow of Reani’s halo illuminating her smiling face as she took Beau’s cock in her mouth. 

Beau groaned as she felt Reani’s warm mouth wrap around her tip and sink a few inches down, then slowly pull back up. Reani’s smile widened around Beau’s cock as she looked up to meet Beau’s eyes, and fell into a rhythm bobbing up and down onto Beau’s dick.

Beau raised her hand up and softly caressed Reani’s cheek as she sucked. “Good Morning.” Beau said between heavy breaths.

Reani pulled her mouth off and replaced it with her hand, giving Beau’s cock slow, twisting strokes. “Good Morning,” Reani replied warmly as she planted soft kisses across Beau’s thighs. “I can’t believe you’re already this awake after last night.” Reani continued her strokes as her mouth arrived at Beau’s sack hanging between her spread legs, and she eagerly took one of Beau’s balls in her mouth and began playing with her tongue. 

“Neither can I.” Beau looked down with disbelief and adoration at the gorgeous woman sucking on her balls, the halo’s glow glimmering of the golden freckles on Reani’s skin and the slick saliva that coated her dick. “You’re just that magical. Hey, why don’t you swing around so I can taste you again?”

  
  


Reani let Beau’s balls fall from her mouth and brought her face back up to level with Beau’s cock as she kept stroking. “Oh, I don’t think I’m going to be ready for more for a while. You were pretty magical yourself.” Reani placed a soft kiss on the tip. “I’m more interested in getting to taste you right now, since I couldn't last night.”

Beau’s response was cut off by a moan as Reani returned her mouth to Beau’s cock. Beau’s eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched as she felt Reani licking and sucking and pumping her cock with the same passion and intensity that Reani seemed to have for everything in her life.

“Shit, Reani, you’re not gonna have to wait long.” Beau’s whole body tensed as she began to fall over the edge. Reani sped up her strokes and pulled her mouth back, and watched with glee as Beau came, shooting streaks of thick white cum all across her face. Reani moaned with pleasure as a burst landed directly on her awaiting tongue. She quickly returned the tip to her mouth so she could collect the rest of Beau’s load.

Finally spent, Beau’s body went limp on the ground. Once she was sure she had every drop Beau had to offer, Reani let Beau’s softening cock drop from her lips. As she tried to regain her breath, Beau watched as Reani swirled the load around in her mouth for a minute before finally gulping it down. “Just as I thought,” Reani looked into Beau’s eyes and smiled, her face still covered in the cum she didn’t catch. “Delicious.” 

“Fuck, Reani, I..” Beau was interrupted again as a booming voice echoed through the mountain halls. 

“Oh, shit, I think they finished the sword.” Reani said excitedly.

“Oh. Well we should probably..”

“Yea.”

The girls quickly gathered their clothing and tried to dress in a somewhat presentable way. Just as Reani reached for the door to head out, Beau’s hand jumped forward and grabbed Reani’s arm. 

“Wait, you’ve still got...your face...well, here.” Beau leaned forward with her tongue out and began licking her cum from Reani’s face, cleaning her off to make sure she didn’t walk out wearing the results of their exploits. “And...there you go.” Beau said when she had collected the last of her load in her mouth and Reani was at least passably presentable.

“Oooh, my god, good catch! Thanks Beau!” Reani gave Beau one last peck on the lips and then darted through the door to go explore the excitement in the forge.

Beau took a moment to stand in the doorway, and collect herself further, still in disbelief at her luck at meeting such an incredible, beautiful, confounding girl as Reani, and then getting to spend a night with her. After a minute or two, Beau’s breath was finally back fully, and she shook her head to push away the daze she felt. Beau leaned her head back, letting her cum run off her tongue and down her throat, and swallowed it with a satisfied grin. Finally, she pushed forward off the door, and started slowly walking out towards her next adventure.


End file.
